Forum:Extreem vandalisme
Extreem vandalisme De wiki is recent een slachtoffer geworden van extreem vandalisme. Een voorbeeld hiervan is het Lesser demon artikel. Kijk maar in de geschiedenis en je zal talloze, recente bewerkingen zien van anonieme gebruikers (sommigen hiervan hebben goede bewerkingen gemaakt, maar dit zijn er maar een paar). Ik doe hierbij dus een oproep aan de community om elke slechte bewerking direct terug te draaien voordat het uit de hand kan lopen (zoals bij het Lesser demon artikel is gebeurd). Meld dan ook even de vandaal aan mij of aan één van de andere admins en hij zal een waarschuwing krijgen of geblokkeerd worden. Alvast bedankt. aug 23, 2010 20:58 (UTC) Ik heb zojuist een sjabloon en categorie gemaakt voor pagina's die getroffen zijn door vandalisme. *Sjabloon:Slachtoffer vandalisme Elke pagina met dit sjabloon wordt automatisch in de categorie Vandalisme gezet. aug 23, 2010 21:19 (UTC) de pagina dungeoneering is ook slachtoffer van vandalisme maar op 1 of andere manier kan ik het niet veranderen en ik krijg het sjabloon er jammergenoeg niet in. --hoi nov 13, 2010 12:23 (UTC) Shershah zarin Even een mededeling; Shershah zarin is geblokkeerd voor het toevoegen van onzincategorieën, het toevoegen van categorieën die niets te maken hebben met een bepaalde pagina, en het aanmaken van onzincategorieën (die ondertussen al verwijderd zijn). Hij deed zeer waarschijnlijk aan achievement boosting. dec 11, 2010 14:55 (UTC) :Maar goed ook. Zijn berichten over het verkrijgen van administratorrechten en achivements begonnen knap vervelend te worden. Had jij hem nu niet geblokkeerd, dan had ik het zeker vroeg of laat zelf gedaan. Misschien had ik hem zelfs al eerder moeten blokkeren... dec 11, 2010 16:48 (UTC) ::Toen ik hem zag spammen op blogs had ik hem eigenlijk al moeten blokkeren, maar omdat ik dacht dat dat het enige was wat hij had gedaan, gaf ik hem een waarschuwing, en zag daarna wat hij allemaal deed. En het is een beetje raar om eerst te waarschuwen en dan toch te blokkeren. Dus jongens, als hij nog eens vandaliseert, gewoon gelijk blokkeren voor een half jaar, en daarna voor eeuwig. Hij heeft al genoeg te veel waarschuwingen gehad. dec 12, 2010 15:27 (UTC) :: ::Volledig mee eens. dec 12, 2010 20:25 (UTC) :: ::Zijn blok is intussen verlopen. Hij heeft een waarschuwing gekregen: als hij nog één ding verkeerd doet, wordt hij voor eeuwig verbannen. Hij heeft al meer dan genoeg waarschuwingen gekregen om hem nog meer krediet te geven. dec 18, 2010 21:07 (UTC) Voor diegenen die het nog niet weten: Shershah zarin, Foxyproxy en Shershah zarin 2 zijn allemaal permanent geblokkeerd vanwege vandalisme (Shershah zarin 2 en Foxyproxy waren accounts die werden aangemaakt om de huidige blokkeringen te omzeilen). Zijn Wiki is intussen ook gesloten. Shershah probeert nu hier zijn blokkering(en) ongedaan te maken. jan 3, 2011 19:03 (UTC) Ik beschuldig niemand, maar Mcfaker's handtekening lijkt wel erg op die van Shershah zarin. Hij heeft ook een gelijkaardige schrijfwijze (grammatica -en spelfouten). jan 11, 2011 15:18 (UTC) :Goed, ik zal hem in de gaten houden. Als hij Shershah zarin blijkt te zijn, wordt hij onmiddellijk geblokkeerd.-- jan 11, 2011 20:50 (UTC) Graham zarin (die overduidelijk Shershah is) is enkele weken geleden geblokkeerd op deze Wiki. Het blijkt uit dit bericht dat hij nog een andere Wiki heeft opgericht, namelijk de RuneScape1info Wiki. Ik stel voor dat we deze zo snel mogelijk laten sluiten en Shershah zarin's IP-adres een permanente, Wiki-wijde ban geven. feb 3, 2011 17:59 (UTC) Hij weet echt van geen ophouden... Zo'n Wiki-wijde ban is echt wel nodig nu. feb 3, 2011 19:09 (UTC) Ik heb net ontdekt dat Charmed0009 en Ikikikik ook accounts van Shershah waren dus ik heb ze permanent geblokkeerd voor de veiligheid. Ik kan ook niet meer op de RuneScape1info Wiki komen, dus dit betekent misschien dat hij verwijderd is. Ondertussen heb ik ook de RuneScape4info Wiki en de Vogels Wiki ontdekt die allebei door Shershah zijn opgericht. *Zucht* feb 5, 2011 09:40 (UTC) :De RuneScape1info Wiki is dus toch niet verwijderd, spijtig genoeg. feb 5, 2011 09:44 (UTC) Voorstellen Voorstel - Ik denk dat het een goed idee zou zijn als alle admins als ze de wiki openen eerst kijken in Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen of er vandalisme plaats heeft gevonden, en zo ja dat dan terugdraaien. jan 10, 2011 09:55 (UTC) :Dit doe ik ook altijd. Ik vind meestal wel wat vandalisme. jan 11, 2011 15:18 (UTC) Nieuwe vandaal? Ik wil toch even melden dat Armed human al een aantal bewerkingen van twijfelachtige kwaliteit heeft gemaakt. In plaats van een zin in één keer toe te voegen, doet hij het woord per woord, waardoor hij gemakkelijk 10 bewerkingen haalt. Misschien word ik wel paranoïde, maar ik vind dat ook hij wel gelijkenissen heeft met Shershah zarin: zoveel mogelijk bewerken voor de badges. Ook had ik hem er op gewezen: het enige wat hij deed, was mijn bericht verwijderen. Dus als iemand hem nog iets ziet misdoen, geef hem maar al een serieuze waarschuwing. Hij was al eens gewaarschuwd. jan 19, 2011 13:56 (UTC) :Hij is ondertussen al geblokkeerd voor 1 week. Hij bleef nutteloze bewerkingen uitvoeren (afbeeldingen verwijderen en daarna weer invoegen), volgens mij om badges te kunnen behalen. Mijn waarschuwingen bleef hij negeren. Deze keer had ik ook niet zoveel geduld als bij Shershah zarin. Daarom heb ik hem dan ook geblokkeerd. : jan 19, 2011 14:08 (UTC) ::Ok, als hij toch niet luistert moet hij even afkoelen. Ik denk wel niet dat het Shershah is, want hij schreef veel minder spel -en grammaticafouten. De badges beginnen nu helaas wel een probleem te vormen. Ik zal het welkomstbericht wijzigen om dit tegen te gaan. jan 19, 2011 14:44 (UTC) :::Ik had er al eens een blogpost over geschreven (zie hier), maar dat is nu eenmaal niet makkelijk te vinden voor nieuwe gebruikers. Maar Armed human heeft dit zeker gezien, want hij heeft er op gereageerd. ::: jan 19, 2011 14:52 (UTC) ::::Oh ja, ik was even vergeten dat je die geschreven had. Zal ik anders even een link in het welkomstbericht zetten naar jouw blog post? jan 19, 2011 15:32 (UTC) :::Het kan misschien wel handig zijn. Er staan ook een aantal andere dingen uitgelegd, zoals het gebruik van overlegpagina's en vertalingen. Handig dus voor nieuwe gebruikers. jan 19, 2011 15:42 (UTC) Terugkeer van RuneScape1Info Wiki en Shershah zarin Hierbij wil ik mede delen dat de runescape1info wiki weer terug is, samen met gebruiker Graham zarin a.k.a. Shershah zarin. Deze wiki was voorheen samen met de gebruiker geblokkeerd wegens o.a. vandalisme. Nu is de wiki terug en kopieert deze gebruiker de tekst letterlijk van deze wiki naar zijn eigen wiki! Vergelijk bijvoorbeeld deze pagina met onze pagina over While Guthix Sleeps. Zelf heb ik er een bloedhekel aan als teksten letterlijk worden gekopieerd en geplakt. While Guthix Sleeps heb ik bijvoorbeeld zelf geschreven en heb er heel veel tijd en moeite aan besteed en vindt het daarom niet netjes dat deze gebruiker het klakkeloos kopieert. Vervolgens heeft hij er geen bron vermelding bij staan dat hij deze tekst van de RuneScape Wiki heeft gehaald. Ten tweede heeft deze gebruiker ook gevandaliseerd op de Avatar Wiki. Zie bijvoorbeeld hier waar Graham zarin de administrator van de Avatar Wiki aanspreekt met " FACK YOU fack you je blokeert me ik ben graham zarin". Ook heeft hij op de Avatar Wiki verschillende vormen van vandalisme vertoond en is daar dan ook voor geblokkeerd. Zijn taalgebruik is ongebruikelijk en hij maakt pagina's aan die nergens op slaan. Ook valt hij andere gebruikers lastig met berichten, om meer badge punten te verdienen. Ook plaatste hij dit bericht op de Avatar Wiki: "door de runescape wiki maar die wiki sukt echt!!! de runescape wiki is voor drollen de gebruiker heeft xsdvd heeft me ooit eens geblookeert zonder reden en er zijn daar foute codes die de wiki niet lees baar krijgen de avatar wiki is echt een stuk beter en met colere badges de runescape wiki gewone en saaie alvast bedankt wie deze wiki heeft geopend zelf quilafa de gebruiker van de avatar wiki gaat ook mee accord dat de runescape wiki echt sukt!! runescape wiki is drol!! als aaarto de moderator van de runescape wiki ziet dat ik zelf een runescape wiki heb geopend heb wordt hem boos en blokeert hem mij en zecht warom bestaat deze wiki ps deze avatar wiki is echt beter!" Uit dit bovenstaande bericht kunnen we concluderen dat hij niet leert van zijn fouten. Ik, inclusief staff leden en velen andere hebben verschillende keren de regels uitgelegd en hem proberen tot reden te bekeren, maar het blijkt blijkbaar geen effect te hebben. Ik zag dat Aarto de Wiki al had ontdekt en er verschillende berichten op achter heeft gelaten. Het lijkt me verstandig om dit onderwerp eerst hier uit te praten met elkaar zodat we wederom gezamenlijk een bericht kunnen sturen naar de staff, om een ruzie te voorkomen. -- feb 10, 2011 22:47 (UTC) :Volgens mij is het officieel illegaal om dingen letterlijk te kopiëren van anderen, zonder daar credits aan te geven. Alle artikelen zijn gelicenseerd onder CC-BY-SA wat betekent dat mensen die dingen kopiëren van de anderen, duidelijk moeten zeggen "dit is gekopiëerd van (link) van de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki." Dus, de wiki is illegaal en moet worden verwijderd. | Joeytje50 talk}} feb 10, 2011 23:08 (UTC) Hij zette op een paar blog's de tekst 'Oh Cool' dit deed hij gewoon voor een Badge... Quilafa feb 11, 2011 15:59 (UTC) zie deze link voor wat hij allemaal op de av wikia heeft gedaan http://nl.avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Bijdragen/Graham_zarin. :Dit gaat echt te ver. Hij snapt het echt niet. Buitengewoon zielig eigenlijk... Daarom pleit ik nu voor een harde aanpak: hij heeft al meer dan genoeg waarschuwingen gekregen. Een Wiki-wijde ban zou wel op zijn plaats zijn, aangenomen dat zo'n ban bestaat. Ik denk wel dat iedereen er mee eens is dat hij voor eens en voor altijd gestraft moet worden. Het enige doel dat hij voor ogen heeft als hij een wiki bewerkt, is om zoveel mogelijk badges te halen of om anderen zwart te maken. Nu wil hij ook ons, de échte Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki, een hak zetten door zelf zijn 'wiki's' op te richten of door ons wat zwart te maken op andere wiki's, gewoon omdat hij hier zogezegd onterecht geblokkeerd is. Iedereen hier weet dat dat niet het geval is. Hij is een rotte appel in de community van Wikia: hij verziekt de hele boel. Zo iemand kunnen we missen als de pest. Xsdvd Overleg feb 11, 2011 17:25 (UTC) ::We kunnen ook zijn IP adres laten checken, en die globaal laten blokkeren dat hij niet meer accounts aan kan maken, en niet meer kan bewerken.(dat jullie weten dat dit mogelijk is) | Joeytje50 talk}} feb 11, 2011 17:54 (UTC) Hij heeft me al uitgescholden vanwege mijn pogingen om de Wiki te sluiten. Ik heb al een bericht naar Speciaal:Contact en Sannse gestuurd, maar ik heb alleen een antwoord gekregen op mijn bericht naar Sannse. Er zijn ook twee andere Wiki's die hij waarschijnlijk heeft opgericht: de RuneScape4info Wiki en de Vogels Wiki. Hij heeft ook al gezegd op mijn overlegpagina op die Wiki dat "zijn Wiki niet gesloten zal worden omdat deze cool is", terwijl hij op Sannse's overlegpagina schrijft "please don't close this Wiki, it's cool". Zoals Xsdvd hierboven zegt, echt zielig. feb 11, 2011 18:22 (UTC) :Het lijkt mij verstandig als we een bericht naar Sannse sturen waarin we in zetten dat de RuneScape9info Wiki volledige teksten en sjablonen van deze wiki kopieert en op zijn wiki plakt zonder enige bron vermelding. Ook dat deze gebruiker op verschillende wiki's mensen beledigt, mensen lastig valt en vandalisme pleegt. -- feb 12, 2011 08:21 (UTC) Inderdaad het beste dat we kunnen doen. Toch moeten we het probleem dan goed uitleggen: het antwoord dat Aaarto kreeg van Sannse toont aan dat ze het probleem niet volledig kent. Nu denkt ze waarschijnlijk dat wij Shershah en zijn wiki's gewoon willen wegkrijgen omdat wij al een RuneScape wiki in het Nederlands hebben. Als we haar uitleggen wat Shershah allemaal doet en dat hij het enkel doet om ons een hak te zetten, dan kunnen we misschien op meer steun rekenen. Xsdvd Overleg feb 12, 2011 09:55 (UTC) Even een snelle update: Hij is geen bureaucraat meer, maar nog wel een admin en rollback volgens de gebruikerslijst. Bureaucraatrechten kunnen alleen weggenomen worden door Wikia Staff (voor zover ik weet), dus misschien hebben ze wel actie ondernomen tegen hem en zijn Wiki. Volgens dit bericht is Darth Stefan nu admin op zijn Wiki, maar dit staat nog niet in de gebruikerslijst. Volgens het bericht heeft Shershah zelf die rechten aan hem gegeven omdat hij "met problemen zit", en dus niet meer op de Wiki zou komen. feb 12, 2011 14:31 (UTC) :Klopt, hij heeft me benoemt tot administrator. Geen idee waarom, waarschijnlijk om me te lokken om ook te gaan bewerken, haha. Maar officieel ben ik geen administrator, zoals je al aanduidde. Ten tweede heb ik gemerkt dat Aarto geblokkeerd is. Ik heb onderzoek gedaan en kwam erachter dat dit weer voor onnodige redenen is. Graham zarin beweert dat Aarto een pagina heeft vervangen met de tekst "Deze wiki suckt!!". Uit de geschiedenis blijkt dat dit NIET Aarto was, dus is hij voor onnodige redenen geblokkeerd. Een aantal maanden geleden gebeurde dit ook met mij en MarkvA waardoor er uiteindelijk besloten werd om de wiki op te heffen. Ook vond ik het ongepast dat deze afbeelding op Aarto's overlegpagina geplaatst werd. :Vervolgens wil ik iedereen aanraden om niet meer te reageren op zijn berichten of een bericht achter laten op zijn wiki totdat dit opgelost is! :Ook heb ik de Vogel Wiki eens bekeken. Dit zijn bijna allemaal kopies van Wikipedia! Vervolgens is MarkvA gewaarschuwd geblokkeerd te worden (hij zou twee regels hebben overtreedt). Ook dit slaat nergens op. Ook staan op deze wiki heel veel pagina's met onzin. :Het punt is dat ik al verschillende keren heb geprobeerd uit te leggen wat hij nou precies fout doet, maar blijkbaar leest hij die berichten niet door. Het lijkt me een goed idee om één bericht te sturen naar Sansse. -- feb 12, 2011 16:25 (UTC) ::Niet om hem te verdedigen, maar volgens mij mag je wel pagina's van wikipedia kopieren om op je wikia te zetten. Volgens staat dat ergens als je zelf een wiki aanmaakt. Dus misschien kunnen we dat niet gebruiken als strafbaar feit. Ik weet zelf ook niet wat we nou precies met hem aanmoeten. Pietpiet1 feb 12, 2011 17:57 (UTC) :::Alle artikelen zijn gelicenseerd onder CC-BY-SA wat betekent dat mensen die dingen kopiëren van de anderen, duidelijk moeten zeggen "dit is gekopiëerd van (link) van Wikipedia." Dit is dus wel een strafbaar feit, als hij dat niet doet. :En Aaarto, je kunt ook je eigen bureaucraatschap afnemen, wat hij dus zelf heeft gedaan. Als je in de logboeken van de wiki kijkt kun je dat zien. :Ook ben ik het totaal mee eens om Speciaal:Contact te gebruiken om een Staff lid in te lichten hiervan, en dat ze een IP check moeten doen, accounts aanmaken moeten blokkeren en bewerken ook, maar dan voor heel wikia. Waarschijnlijk als ze zien wat hij gedaan heeft zullen ze begrijpen waarom wij dit willen, en aangezien wij niet de enigen zijn die last van hem hebben, zullen ze het er vast mee eens zijn hem globaal te blokkeren. Als jullie willen schrijf ik het bericht wel(let op, het best is om het in het Engels te schrijven.) | Joeytje50 talk}} feb 12, 2011 18:05 (UTC) ::Mij lijkt het het best als deze gebruiker een ban krijgt. Zoiets zal lastig te realiseren zijn, maar dit zijn de criminelen onder de vandalen. Het klinkt misschien hard, maar nadat ik alles hierboven heb gelezen denk ik dat deze gebruiker het liefst alles doet om iedereen dwars te zitten en eigenlijk een zielig klein kleutertje is dat huilend op een steen zit. De gebruiker dient, naar ik meen, een overall ip-ban te krijgen. Ook denk ik dat we even moeten kijken hoe het zit met de copyright op deze wiki, volgens Wikipedia gaat het om alle creatieve dingen. Schrijven is in principe creatief, dus kopiëren zonder toestemming van de uitgever (de administrators van deze wiki) is hoogst waarschijnlijk strafbaar. Licht de staf van de Wikia in, die hier waarschijnlijk niet blij mee zullen zijn. :::Ik vind het alleen storend dat hij niet luistert naar het commentaar wat we leveren. Ik heb hem al een paar keer verteld dat hij een bronvermelding moet plaatsen, maar dat doet hij niet. Ik heb hem ook al een paar uitgelegd hoe hij moest bewerken, wat de regels zijn etc. :::Trouwens, Aaarto, je bent niet meer langer geblokkeerd op de RuneScape9Info Wiki!-- feb 13, 2011 11:15 (UTC) ::Dat toont nog eens dat onderhandelen met hem of hem tot rede proberen te brengen zinloos is. De enige manier om hem te stoppen is door hem te blokkeren. Voor eeuwig. Xsdvd Overleg feb 13, 2011 11:35 (UTC) :::Sorry voor de late reactie. Ik denk dat we hem het beste kunnen uitnodigen voor een chat gesprek en dan kunnen we vragen waarom hij al deze dingen doet. -- - Overleg feb 13, 2011 20:05 (UTC) ::Ik denk niet dat dat veel zal veranderen. Elke poging van mij of andere administrators om hem te wijzen op zijn fouten en hem te overtuigen ermee te stoppen heeft gefaald. Ik ziet niet in waarom hij nu opeens van gedachten zou veranderen en naar ons zou luisteren. Ik blijf erbij dat er maar één oplossing is: verbannen. Xsdvd Overleg feb 13, 2011 21:03 (UTC) :::Ik ben het met AvatarTeam eens. We moeten nog eens proberen om met hem te praten. Via een chat is een goed idee! Alleen moet ik wel eerlijk zijn dat we al eens eerder geprobeerd hebben om hem uit te leggen wat hij nou verkeerd doet, en blijkbaar luistert hij niet. Maar daarom kunnen we het nog wel een keer proberen. -- feb 14, 2011 07:55 (UTC)